


you're happy (why change?)

by Scrcndpty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: "So, this thing between you and Suga ..."Daichi trailed off at the end awkwardly, not able to finish the sentence he started. You stared at him blankly for a moment, before realization hit and you knew what he had meant to ask."Ah, yeah, that. That's just sex."You really thought that the whole friends with benefits worked great with Suga. However, Daichi and Asahi think there might be more to it and decide to talk to you.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 115





	you're happy (why change?)

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know how I got the idea for this. Just thought that Suga would kinda fit the whole friends with benefits thing and that it would be hilarious to see Asahi trying to talk about sex.
> 
> As usual, Reader is gender-neutral.
> 
> Enjoy!

You had met Suga, Daichi, and Asahi in your first year at University.

All of you had hit it off from the start, but especially Suga and you became fast friends. Conversation was easy and it never got boring. He made your life more fun and you had known early on that you would be forever grateful to have him in your life.

How exactly you came to be in a friends with benefits scenario; you weren't sure yourself. In one moment you were laughing over some dumb TV show, the next thing you knew you were kissing each other like your life depended on it and somehow ended up in bed.

Not that it was bad, no. The exact opposite. It was _great_. You mutually agreed on being friends with benefits, no strings attached, and like everything else in your relationship it simply worked. Because Suga was amazing like that. Because your friendship was amazing like that.

If it was up to you, you didn't have to change anything. Everything was perfect as it was right now. Suga would surely tell you if it was otherwise, right?

  
  


* * *

  
  


"So, this thing between you and Suga ..."

Daichi trailed off at the end awkwardly, not able to finish the sentence he started. You stared at him blankly for a moment, before realization hit and you knew what he had meant to ask.

"Ah, yeah, that. That's just sex."

Beside you, Asahi sputtered, nearly choking on his own saliva, turning bright red at your bluntness. Daichi didn't fare better, the tips of his ears as well as his cheeks burning. He powered through, though.

"You didn't notice then?"

"Notice what?"

Daichi sent you a look.

"What, Daichi? Did something happen? Did I fuck up? Did he tell you anything? God, he didn't tell any details, did he?"

"No, nothing like that!" Daichi was quick to assure you, flush deepening at the prospect of his best friend telling him about your shared sex life.

"Then what is it?" you asked. "What did I miss?"

"The way he looks at you."

You tilted your head to the side, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Usually, he looks at me like I'm his next meal."

From Asahi came a pained noise, though this time not entirely from his embarrassment alone. He cleared his throat before softly calling your name.

"He looks at you like you're _everything."_

You blinked. "Huh."

Both your friends watched as you looked downwards, obviously contemplating their words.

"You're trying to tell me -" you interrupted yourself, shaking your head as if you couldn't believe what you were saying next "- Suga wants more than just sex?"

Asahi twitched at the last word, but nodded like Daichi to answer your question. You hummed in contemplation again.

"I mean, we're friends, we get along _very_ well," you started, then grinned. "The sex is -" you moaned unabashedly "- _amazing._ Just ... there is no word good enough to describe it."

At this point you were positive Asahi's soul had left his body, and Daichi looked like he regretted every life decision that brought him to asking you his initial question.

But you quickly turned thoughtful again. "I never thought about it this way, though. Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, yes."

You nodded absentmindedly. "Huh."

A few moments of silence passed, Daichi and Asahi observing you, as you mulled over what to do with this new found information.

"Should I ask him about it?"

Heads were shaken rapidly.

"No? Then _why_ did you tell me in the first place?" you cried out. "Did Suga ask you to?"

Daichi shook his head again. "No. We told you because we want to give you time to think about it beforehand, should Suga finally get off his ass to tell you himself."

You narrowed your eyes at them. "You're kinda sticking your nose into business that is so _clearly_ not your business. Why? Why not letting Suga tell me if he has, uh, feelings?"

"Because Suga is our friend and we don't want to see him hurt."

You huffed in disbelief. "You expect me to hurt him? Wow, thanks, guys."

"No, we don't- that's not-"

"Believe it or not, I genuinely like Suga, and not just the sex with him.” A soft smile lifted the corner of your lips. “He _is_ pretty amazing, one of the kindest person I've ever met. I love spending time with him, with or without clothes involved."

Asahi smiled at you and the dreamy expression on your face (you were totally unaware of), suddenly all embarrassment over your formerly chosen words forgotten.

"Oi, Asahi. What's with that dumb smile?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Asahi waved his hands in front of him. "I was just thinking that we didn't have to worry after all, ne, Daichi?"

Daichi hummed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Asahi still smiled that dumb smile. "Ah, I'm sure you will know soon."

"Are you kidding me? Just tell me! Azumane! Sawamura!"

Both boys ignored you, picking up their things to disappear as quickly as they had appeared at the beginning of your lunch break, now both of them smiling like idiots.

"It was nice talking to you, but we have class now. Bye, see you later!"

You simply watched them go.

"Damn, guys," you groaned, bending your legs to hug them close to your chest, your forehead resting on your knees. "How could you just dump this on me like that?"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Suga greeted you with a warm smile on his face when he opened the door to his apartment to let you in. He always had a warm smile for you, and as always you returned it.

"Hey, Suga," you greeted, hugging him tight and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

He didn't let go instantly when you pulled back, instead returning your affection with a soft kiss directly on your lips, nipping gently before releasing you.

"I made tea, you want some?" he asked nonchalantly as he sauntered towards the little kitchenette.

You were frozen for a moment. Obviously you were no stranger to Suga's kisses, but _this_ one ... this one threw you back to the topic of your conversation you had with Daichi and Asahi. You never had thought about it, but was this a kiss from someone who wanted more?

Suga called your name, gesturing to the tea.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Sorry, got lost for a bit."

A mischievous smirk got thrown your way. "Am I that good?"

You didn't get flustered. "The best," you answered easily.

Suga laughed that angelic laugh of his, going back to pouring the tea.

Meanwhile, you dropped to the ground in front of the kotatsu, beginning to pull out books and notes you needed for your study session with Suga, arranging them neatly besides Suga's own stuff.

From then on it went like it went usually every time. You and Suga studied, drank tea, munched on snacks, and helped the other if they needed it.

Only as Suga and you decided on a break, now cuddling on the sofa while watching a new episode of your TV show did your brain had the capacity to think about today's lunch break again.

Was there any indication that Daichi and Asahi could have been right? Well, the kiss from earlier had you thinking this, but Suga always had the softest kisses if he wanted them to be like that.

Was there something different in the way he held you right now? No, you didn't think so. His fingertips wandered under your clothes to simply feel your skin nearly every time, that wasn't something new. The way he melted into your arms when you combed your fingers through his hair wasn't new, either.

So, what was it then?

Absentmindedly, your hand wandered from his hair to his face, caressing his cheek and Suga nuzzled into your palm, pressing a small kiss there before laying his gaze upon you.

Your breath got caught in your throat.

 _That_ was different. That was what Daichi and Asahi were talking about. Suga's eyes were shining. Shining with love and affection, he looked at you like you had hung the moon and the stars.

"Kōshi," you whispered, and his orbs darkened with desire, but you were already kissing him.

Suga welcomed you into his mouth gladly, tasting you with the same softness as before, but now it was urgent at the same time. You pulled back only a few seconds later.

"Suga," you said, voice rushed as you pushed him back into the cushions, "do you want strings to be attached?"

He looked adorably confused, with his furrowed brows and lips pulled into a small pout. You couldn't help but brush his lower lip with your thumb.

"I ... what?"

"I mean, we agreed on no strings attached, right? But do you want strings attached? Do you want more than just friends with benefits?"

Suga stared at you, his grip on your waist tightening. "Do you?" He sounded so hopeful it felt like he made your heart stop for a minute. "Do _you_ want to be a couple?"

"I really like you, Suga. I think we're good together no matter the label on our relationship. But being a couple sounds good. Means I can call you _mine."_

There was a small hitch in Suga's breath. His pupils were blown wide, the beautiful brown of his eyes nearly swallowed up.

 _"Yes,"_ he whispered, "I want that. I want _you._ So much. Want you just for myself."

You kissed him again, deeply, swallowing the noises he made as he pressed his body up into yours. His hands were hot on your skin, leaving goose bumps on their way everywhere they could reach under the fabric of your shirt.

The TV show was long forgotten.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later, as you were laying in bed with your bodies as close as they could get, Suga called out your name, curiosity laced in his voice.

"Not that I'm not glad we talked about it and how we decided on it, but what made you ask me if I wanted a relationship with you?"

You thought about it for a moment, contemplating whether you should drop names or not. You opted to tell him the truth.

"Daichi and Asahi asked if I was aware of you wanting more."

"They _what?"_

You chuckled. "You should have seen Asahi. Guy got redder than a tomato every time sex was so much as implied. I wonder how he talks with his boyfriend about this things."

"I think Noya does most of the talking," Suga said, burying his face in the crook of your neck as he groaned. "Ah, I cannot believe they walked up to you and told you just like that!"

"I'm kinda glad," you hummed. "Don't know how much longer I would have spent running around and being oblivious as fuck. You should tell me if you aren't happy."

Suga shook his head. "I have been happy since I've met you. I was afraid I'd lose you if I demanded more."

"Kōshi, love," you murmured softly, the pad of your thumb stroking softly over a hickey on his collar bone. "I don't want to lose you, either. You make me happy as well. Every time I think of you."

In response, Suga hugged you even closer. You smiled and pressed a kiss to the skin on his shoulder.

"Let's just be happy together, alright?"

"Yeah, I … I'd really like that."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
